The New Collection
by laura4992
Summary: Characters taken from CP Coulter's 'Dalton' and set in Dalton!verse. The darling Brightman twins have a thought and this is what transpires. Mentions of Klaine and Rane.


**AN:** Hey there readers! So I _finally_ read 'Dalton' by CP Coulter about a month ago and have been kind of in love with the Tweedles since. (And Reed, but he's meant to be with Shane and I can't get in the way of such adorableness) So I was on Warblerland and I came across the fics, particularly 'Seeing Double' by GennaWeasley and events in that led to me creating this. It was planned and started at about 3AM and I know the Dalton boys don't fit the characters perfectly but I tried! Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** The Tweedles and 'Dalton' characters are Mama CP's. Harry Potter characters are J. K. Rowlings. Kurt and Blaine are RIB's. I own the plot. And the cover. Not the pictures in it. I found them on Google.

* * *

"Ethan?"

"Yes Evan?"

"What if our friends were named after Harry Potter characters and not Alice in Wonderland characters?"

Ethan sat up on the bed, moving from his previous position of laying with his hands behind his head to sitting with his legs crossed and his elbows rested on his knees with his hands clasped together. "That would be very interesting; we of course would be the Weasley twins."

Evan moved to mimic him. "And Blaine would be Harry."

"Is he special enough to be Harry?"

"He looks a lot like Harry and he taught Alice about courage which is the main trait of a Gryffindor, surely that accounts to something."

"Alice must be Ginny then."

"Why must he be Ginny?"

"Because Harry and Ginny are meant to be together."

"You know we ship Harmony."

"But we must follow the destiny J. K. Rowling set for them."

"I know, it's still not fair."

"I know it isn't."

"Who would be Ron and Hermione?"

"Wes and David are the best bet for Ron and Hermione;"

"Gryffindor is very much like Windsor-"

"- and if they were gay they would totally be into each other."

"But who would be who?"

"Well Wes is the smartest Windsor"

"and David can have the emotional range of a teaspoon"

"so we've answered that question for ourselves."

"The Caterpillar would be Arthur Weasley; his love of muggle artefacts is kind of like his love of technology, right?"

"It is, it will be the best we can fit our dear Caterpillar to."

"Our White Knight is very much like Luna Lovegood, except a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw."

"That's very true, although he doesn't fit the bill exactly who will we find that is as crazy as our White Knight?"

"So Luna he is." The twins grinned triumphantly.

"And Dormouse must be Neville, I can see him being really bad at Potions."

"And he is close to the Golden Trio."

"The Bat needs to be Hannah Abbott."

"Why Hannah Abbott?"

"Because Neville marries her."

"That is very true. Hannah Abbott he is."

"The Knave is a tricky one to place."

"What about Percy? He's a Prefect and not many people like him."

"Although that does fit I think he would be better suited as a Marauder."

"That's genius! But which would he be?"

"He would be Sirius."

"Sirius? But he's the closest to a leader of the group, wouldn't that be best suited to James?"

"But the Cheshire Cat would be Lupin because of his little secret and his tendency to run off and hide on a regular basis and Potterheads know Sirius and Lupin are one of the best Marauder fanon pairings around."

"So that makes Derek James?"

"It does. What about Pettigrew though?"

"Joshua can be Pettigrew! He did abandon us after all."

"So our Marauders have been decided." The twins nodded.

"Who would Charlie be?"

"He has to be a Gryffindor"

"He could even be a Weasley"

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie isn't like Charlie; he isn't much of a fan of animals."

"True, what about Bill?"

"But Charlie doesn't like French people. And Fleur is French."

"We couldn't say he's Percy, could we?"

"Well he is a Prefect… and he can be a bit boring and stuffy and rule-sticky… But he is like a brother to us."

"So Charlie is Percy?"

"Charlie is Percy."

"Justin could be Seamus."

"Ireland is near England… Justin is Seamus."

"Bailey could be Colin Creevey; his love of music is as close we'll get to Colin's love of photography."

"Bailey would make a good Colin… We need a Draco."

"That easy; Adam would be Draco. He's evil."

"Wouldn't he be better as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"He would. But now we have no Draco."

"Logan would have been a good Draco. Evil but with heart and a heart-throb in his own right."

"But he's already a Marauder. He can't be Draco _and_ Sirius."

"So we still have no Draco."

"But we don't have a Cho either."

"Or Lavender."

"Or the Patil twins."

"Or Bill."

"Or Charlie."

"Or Molly."

"Or any of the professors, apart from Lupin."

"We have a lot of characters missing."

The twins looked at each other with a devilish grin. "You know what that means, right?"

"We have a new collection to complete." They chorused before jumping from their bed and racing from the dorm to see if any of their new collection was hidden under their noses.

* * *

**AN2: **Sooooo what'cha think? Please review! If you are going to 'favourite' this I ask that you review first- if it's good enough to favourite it's good enough to review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
